show's continuing
by shlomi
Summary: Since Disney announced that there'll be no season3, we decided to take things to our hands. This continuing of the show written by the site: shlomicatz. everybody can join and write!


Introduction

Since Disney announced that there'll be no season3, we decided to take things to our hands. This continuing of the show written by the site: http://shlomicatz. Everyone can join the forum and help writing the episodes. This's not a RPG- it's continuing story. Please join!

Episode 53: Cornelia & Caleb special

Episode 54: "2 destinies"

Episode 55: **Oracle's Advice**

Idea- Raito

Host- me (Shlomicc)

Co-producer- Christy

"I'm so glad we don't have to worry about these things anymore!" Will threw herself on her bed with a content smile on her face.

"Aren't we all," Irma agree with a nod.

"No more bad guys, no more problems!" Hay Lin cheerily added.

"All is well," Taranee smiled gracefully.

"The war is over, we're all at peace," Cornelia stated, even she was in a very good mood.

"And we can leave Nerissa to her dreams," Will reminded them happily. She really couldn't explain how she was. Matt overcame Shagon by his love for her. She'd never have to deal with her father again. She and her mother were getting along greatly. Raythor and almost everyone had turned to Elyon for a new start. And their new computer instructor was not only kind but very smart, too. Not just some substitute, but a guy who knew what he was doing. Everything was back to the way it was a year ago, only better! "Yep, all's back to normal..."

The day had finally ended with the last bell. All were in a hurry. Including Will.

"Girls! Girls!" Will yelled, dashing through the hallways.

"Will! Calm down what's the matter?" Hay Lin put a trusting hand on her shoulder.

"It's...it's Kandracar," Will breathed, "they're calling us!" Will used the HoK to make a fold to Kandrakar.  
Oracle: "wellcome, guardians. you're now guardians level 3, or as Nerissa call it, you can arrive to your zenith. but last time you used it you needed long time to return to your human form. this isn't normal. Will, you recieve Nerissa's staff. she left it in Zamballa. it'll help you to summon more magic power when teletransporting, and you'll can transform yourself or other into other people, as Nerissa did. as her heir, you deserves it. Irma, you receive the Mage's ring. Nerissa is out of business, and so the mage. you'll can fold too between the worlds. Cornelia, Caleb decide to give you the amulet of shadows, as parting gift. that will give you the power to teletransport between the dimensions."  
Will absorbs Nerissa's staff into Kandrakar's heart. Phobos's seal is de-absorbed.  
the oracle: "Taranee, you can take it. it can take you to Meridian by folding". "Thank you," Taranee said with a respecting bow.

"This is great, now we'll have more power to defeat the bad guys! And with Irma as the new Folder and myself having more skill with teletransporting, we can get to important destinations fast!" Will held up the staff, half admiring it and half hating it at the same. Sure, it'd give her more power. But there was once also a time when it help Nerissa become powerful...

Cornelia took Caleb's gift from the oracle after she thanked him. Looking at it, she felt more like throwing it after what he said. She went back into the flashback that took place only a week a ago... Caleb: "Cornelia, i thought about it alot. queen Elyon needs me, and also Meridian. what that happened with the village of shadows proves it. i can't leave Meridian to live with you in earth. after i'll finish my last organizings, i'll give you the amulet of shadows- now that i'm in Meridian i'll not need it, but you will, maybe"  
Cornelia was too shocked to answer. the oracle's voice returned Cornelia to the present.  
oracle: "you fought very well against Nerissa and Cedric. these magical items can be good prize for you. but beware: there're clouds of darkness in the horizon"  
Irma: "here it go again. he starts with his weather reporting"  
oracle: "i meant, water guardian, that a planet named Arkhanta will need your help, maybe. we sent to there some elders to see what happens, and we need to recieve an answer"."What?" Cornelia finally said, after keeping quiet for too long. "What's this Arkhanta? Is this another mission similiar to Meridian's?"

Will nodded. "And what's with the 'maybe'? Do the people refuse to be saved?"

_Hmm...and just when I thought things would finally settle down. Not in a guardian's life. This Arkhanta place sounds too strange. I was expecting evil king versus a rebellion. Not Arkhanta..._  
oracle: "the people are alright, but the emperor isn't listening to me".

"What do you mean,is he an evil ruler like Phobos?" Taranee asked. The oracle shook his head. "He isn't like Phobos. He treats his people kindly. But he's against me, against Kandracar! You see..."

The oracle looked up at the never-ending sky of clouds and pillars slightly blocking them. It was a peaceful scene that would soon be replaced with one so dark and so terrible...

"Ari, the ruler of Arkhanta, once had a wife whom he loved dearly. But that wife died giving birth to their son, Maqi. He felt much sorrow for the lost of his wife, but nonetheless was set on raising his son. Only Maqi, his one and only, was not like most children. He did not play. He did not laugh. He did not speak. Hay Lin suddenly felt a great wave of emotion,sadness and sympathy wash over her.Though she didn't know why,she didn't even know this little boy.  
"Why? What is wrong with him?" she asked the Oracle curiosly.

oracle"well, personally, he's the heart of Arkanta, so he suffers for all the planet"  
Taranee: "why?"  
oracle: "because the balance of the magic in Arkhanta is disturbed- Ari, the emperor, uses foreign magic to help people. that makes the heart painful"

"That's...that's terrible!" Will said. That's sick! She thought. "Why is he doing it to his own son?"

"I'm not quite sure..." Oracle did not hang his head down, it was not very oracle-like to do so. But he definitely wanted to. "Does...Does he even know he's doing such a horrible thing?.." was the usually stable,level-headed Cornelia's question with her voice sadder than usual. Was it because she still wasn't over the whole breakup with Caleb thing,or because she also found this statment and situation to be really terrible? Both.

oracle: "every trouble in her time. now you deserve vacation from Kandrakar- until we'll know for sure"  
Irma: "vacation...sounded great"  
oracle: "it's not a weekend on beach, water guardian. it means that until the next mission you're free"  
Irma: "thankssarcasm"  
oracle: "little advice, guardians: don't use your powers in earth too frequently. people can notice"

"We won't Oracle. You can count on us." was Will's confident leadership voice. Though she knew that she couldn't ansuer for the rest of the girls in this situation that was reasponsibility..namely Irma... Will thought.

Irma: "we can try"  
oracle: "go now, and the powers will be with you. "  
the WITCH folded to earth, the silver dragon's cellar.  
Irma: "as always, mister-knows-everything is misterious. maybe **he** needs vacation"  
Hay: "just imagine the oracle in swimsuit" gigle  
Cornelia: "or speedo" gets goosebumps  
Will: "OK, girls, back to business. my father's engagement party is tomorow. will you come?"

"Sure!" said Hay Lin entusiastcialy.  
"Of course." nodded Taranee with a smile.  
"You can count on me babe! " Irma said with a wide grin and a wink to her friend,her mouth allready watering at the thought of all those party treats.  
Though Cornelia was not soo entusiastic. She was standing near the cellar's wall and kept quiet at that question. When Will asked her again,she only shruged. She didn't really feel like going, after what had happend to her the past week and all..she was still felling low.  
Never-the-less,the earth guardian nodded slowly in affirmation. Tough she wasn't able to smile. "Cornelia..." Will started with a sorrowful expression and put her hand on Cornelia's shoulder.

"It's...fine, Will," Cornelia nodded, as if she were trying to reassure herself. "I'll come to your father's engagement party...he's a nice guy, after all."

Will was silent for a few minute.

_He's a nice guy, after all._

Will nodded. "Yeah..."

"Smell that?" Hay Lin happily cheered. "Smells like dinner!"

"Yes!" Irma nearly yelled and in two minutes she was in the resraunt part of the Silver Dragon.

"We'd better hurry before Irma finishes all of the dumplings before we even get one. Will? Corny? Ya comin'?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry for the hold-up!" Will ran over with the rest of the girls. She was opened to open her mouth to call Corny, but it was obvious she'd rather be left alone.

"What?!" Cedric gasped and stared at Phobos more and more.

"I want to change things between me and my sister," he muttered again. Miranda clutched Cedric's arm while taking this in. "I'm sick of this whole war."

"But you're the prince of evil! You can't just--"

"You're falling in love! With a little girl, may I remind you!"

"But you're making peace with your sister!"

"What's the harm in that?!"

"Well...nothing," Cedric admitted.

"See? Now why don't you two leave me alone and let me make my own decisions!"

And so, Cedric and Miranda faced away from Phobos, determined not to speak to him.

A couple of hours passed and Phobos was set free to speak to his sister. When he entered the throne room, he faced her. He almost loved her, seeing that cherubic expression her face.

Elyon: "it was said that it's very important. give me one reason why not to send you back to the prison"  
Phobos: "i mistaked. i did bad things and i want to apologize, if you desire to forgive me"  
Elyon: "we'll see. for now, your magical power are halved. you can't do ilussions and use your part in the HoM. besides that, your powers are as before. we'll see if you can change".

Suddenly,Elyon's adviser Caleb came through the doors of the throne room.  
He was still sad about what had happend between him and Cornelia,but he knew things couldn't be any different, he had to stay here and help his Queen.  
...No matter how much he wanted to be on earth right now with _her_...  
He was still lost in his thoughts when he spoke to the Queen absent-mindedly,not even noticing anyone else in the room.  
'Exuse me your majesty but..." He raised his head to look at Elyon, but what he saw,or more importantly _who_ he saw there too shocked and angered him.  
"YOU! What are you doing here!?!" Caleb sneered at Phobos and was about to pull out his battle sword, but was stopped by a hand motion from Elyon herself.

Elyon: "it's OK, Caleb. he's here to apologize. he's almost harmless now- his powers are halved"  
Caleb: "you trust him?! what's the next move, to release his minions?!"  
Phobos: _why not?_ but he didn't dare to spell this.

Elyon sighed.  
"Caleb just calm down,please. I'm sure that if he tries anything,we can handle him. But for now...i'm gonna give him a second chance." she told Caleb,trying to reason with him,then added quietly for herself,so that nobody else would hear. "After all,he _is my brother_..." she whispered.

Caleb: "it'll be his **third** chance- Will gave him the second, in last october"  
Phobos: "well, Cedric and Miranda pushed me to take Merdian to my hands again"  
Caleb: "pfffffffff..." tries not to laugh

Phobos shivered slightly from the terrorizing memories of being inside of Cedric. He remembered nearly being digested and quickly shook himself out of it. Just coming out of his not-so-distant memory, he realized what Caleb had said before.

"That..." Phobos looked down for half a minute. "That was," he started slowly. "Well Nerissa didn't get the seal and all ended well, so why don't you just stay out of it?!" He immediately screamed, taking on the offensive. "You...you have nothing to do with me!!" He pointed at Caleb accusingly.

"Phobos! Calm yourself," Elyon ordered.

Phobos obeyed(for the first time in his life), put his hand down and faced away from Caleb. "Tch."

Caleb: "especially if you want to be looked like sudden good boy"  
Phobos: "you're little..."  
Elyon: "both of you, relax. Phobos, you recieved temporary amnesty, to help me ruling, not to brag your former crimes.  
[quote: Rand Althur to Mazrim Taim, "wheel of time" #6 part 1- "the chaos lord"  
now shake hands"  
unwillfully, Phobos and Caleb did it. their eyes said that they wish to kill themselves than doing it.  
from the window, Phobos's evil parrot (seen in ep15, "the mudslugs") saw everything, and flied to the prison.  
Cedric: (after listening to the parrot) "well, our prince succeed. hope he's still in his former "crimes"-mood" laughs. Miranda and Frost join the laugh.

The parrot gave a heartless swak in response and flew back to the castle where his master awaits.

Phobos looked out the window, straight at his favorite parrot and smirked. He glided a little closer to him.

"You and I, my fiendish little canary," he held out a bent arm and the bird instinctively perched upon it, as if it really were an innocent pet flying to his owner.


End file.
